


Little Love Song

by MyUncreativeUserSorry



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: AND GAY, Headcanon list, IT'S GAY, M/M, Music, Not really a story, Singing, it's really cute, sorta thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyUncreativeUserSorry/pseuds/MyUncreativeUserSorry
Summary: Music brings them closer





	Little Love Song

    * Sophie helped Fitz discover human music when they were together and he fell in love with it
    * When Dex and Fitz got together, after the Neverseen were defeated, Dex couldn't help noticing how Fitz would steal Sophie's iPod at least once every couple of days for an hour or two
    * When he confronts his boyfriend he doesn’t expect the answer to be 'To listen to my favourite songs’
    * A week later Dex shows Fitz a reconfigured iPod he ‘borrowed’ from the human world that had any song he could ever want
    * Now whenever they’re together Fitz always turns on music, teaching Dex all of the songs that he loves most
    * Sometimes when they meet up, on dates or even just in passing, Fitz will give Dex a sheet of paper with a song that he ‘Has to listen to as soon as possible’ because it reminded Fitz of him. It never fails to make Dex fall a little bit farther in love
    * Dex does the same thing but not as often
    * (Dex also puts every sheet he gets from Fitz in a special box for safe keeping)
    * Fitz is always humming a single song, that Dex has never heard before, but whenever he asks about it Fitz only smiles and changes the topic
    * In their mid 20s, after they finish Foxfire, they move in together. Speaker systems are quickly hooked up so they can hear music wherever they are
    * Music wars are common
    * “Did you just turn on Taylor Swift?!” “ She is my _Queen_ Fitz we have talked about this!”
    * They have their own ‘Google Home’ sort of thing but it’s called ‘Willomina’ for no other reason other then they thought it would be funny
    * After a couple of months living together Dex catches Fitz humming the song again and asks him what it is, though he’s stopped hoping for an answer
    * “You sure you want to know?” Fitz asks with a smile
    * Dex is very quick to say yes
    * Fitz pulls out the old iPod and clicks a button, not bothering to put it on speakers. The sound is kind of tinny but its loud and the words are clear



 

  * _What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_



 

Fitz puts the phone down and takes Dex by the hand, watching his reaction closely,

 

  * _What’s going on in that beautiful mind, I’m on your magical mystery ride and I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_



 

Fitz can’t help the way his heart melts as Dex furrows his brow, obviously concentrating on the words,

 

  * _My head's under water but I’m breathing fine, you’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_



 

Fitz's voice softley joins the chorus, pulling Dex closer to him,

 

  * _‘Cause all of me, love all of you. Loves your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning_



 

As the chorus continues, Fitz puts his hands on his boyfriend's waist. Dexs eyes are shining as his arms come to rest around Fitz's shoulders. Fitz continues to sing quietly along,

 

  * _How many times do I have to tell you, even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too, The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood. You’re my downfall, you’re my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing in my head for you._



 

  * The song plays on, with Dex and Fitz eye to eye, swaying together
  * Fitz finishes the song by sending Dex into a slow twirl, the piano fading into nothing
  * When Dex turn to face his boyfriend once more, the tears of happiness finally start to fall when he finds Fitz on one knee. A  small black box open in his hand



 

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom, come see me on tumblr ( everyonehasthoughts ) and Instagram @/keeperofconfusion
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!


End file.
